The Legend of the Elders
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: I know the title maybe strange but this story is very interesting. I thought to myself about what would it be like to have the original digidestined to be born in the digital world? Please r/r! *Chapter 4 added*
1. It all begins...

1 The Legend of the Elders  
  
Me: Hello! Back!  
  
Mimi: (groans)  
  
Me: I wanna say that my fave authors are Logan and Digidestined of Courage. You guys are great and hope you do well!  
  
Matt: Maybe they heard you  
  
Me: I'm guessing they heard me..I would consider myself their fan  
  
Sora: What's this one about?  
  
Me: That's for me to know and you to find out.  
  
Davis: Good one  
  
Me: Aw, shut up ya Tai wanna be  
  
Davis: (falls anime style)  
  
Me: OK, disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own this fic. Anyone can make their own version of my fic if you want.  
  
Joe: Ok ok, get on with the fic  
  
  
  
Naomi was holding her child, which was named Taichi. She was singing a lullaby and rocking Taichi in her arms as her husband, Rick, was watching. There was a knock and in came Howard and Lisa, holding Joe.  
  
"Hi Naomi, I want Joe to meet Taichi." Lisa replied.  
  
"Taichi, this is Joe. Joe, this is Taichi." Rick said as Joe and Taichi shook hands.  
  
Lisa and Naomi were very surprised on how they got along so quickly. It was like they bonded in those few seconds they met. A few minutes later, Michelle came in with a baby girl in her arms. Her husband, Norm, came in with Sandy and Greg.  
  
"Hey guys, I see that we have some more introducing to do." Howard joked.  
  
Joe and Taichi met Sora and Matt but something was so surprising to their parents of them bonding so quickly. After a minute of silence, Gennai came in with a smile on his face.  
  
"My my, I see that Taichi, Matt, Sora, and Joe bonded quickly. For soon these children will be the protectors of the Digital World." Gennai explained as Vicki, Paul, Lauren, Michael, Shannon, Brian, Colleen, and Jack came bursting in.  
  
"I heard our friends have had some kids." Brian said staring at the 4 young kids.  
  
"Yes, they bonded very quickly. Gennai said they are destined to be the next protectors of the Digital World." Sandy said, looking at her son playing with Taichi, Sora, and Joe.  
  
"Matt." Taichi said, his parents were in shock.  
  
"Look, Taichi just said his first word." Howard said, also in shock.  
  
"Taichi." Matt said.  
  
"Sora, Taichi, Matt, and Joe best friends forever." Joe said happily.  
  
All the parents were in shock as Joe, Taichi, Matt, and Sora did a shake of their own. Even though Matt, Sora, and Taichi were just born, they knew how to talk.  
  
"Howard, Norm, Greg, Rick, Sandy, Michelle, Lisa, and Naomi, I need you guys to help out my forces defeat a renegade Digimon." Gennai interrupted.  
  
The mothers handed Joe, Taichi, Matt, and Sora over to their friends as they headed out the door with Gennai. They let the kids play while they talked about the renegade Digimon Gennai was talking about. The next day, Gennai came back with bad news: Their friends died from the Digimon. Tears were shed as they remembered the past times with their friends.  
  
"I've got to give Taichi, Joe, Matt, and Sora homes to live in. The best bet is to put them in homes in the human world." Gennai explained.  
  
"But what about us? Why can't they stay with us?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't want them to find out about their real selves until they are older. Their powers aren't to be recognized until the time comes." Gennai said softly.  
  
Gennai took the 4 kids and went to the human world. He stumbled upon 8 adults and asked them to watch the kids. Gennai explained everything to them and they agreed to take care of them. The thing was, they couldn't see each other.  
  
13 years later..  
  
Taichi and the other 7 digidestined have defeated Myotismon but are facing an even more powerful foe: The Dark Masters. Gennai had found the time to tell the digidestined of their past lives.  
  
"Gennai! What are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm here to tell you something important. Joe, Tai, Matt, Sora, it's pains me to say this but you're parents aren't your real parents. Your real parents died while you were young. They helped me and my forces defeat the evil but they died doing so. TK, Kari, Mimi, and Izzy, you're parents also died but they died protecting you." Gennai explained, "It's prophecized that 4 digidestined will evolve into a stage farther than the stage they are in right now. A stage where they will get powers and realize their past lives."  
  
"And whose are these lucky digidestined?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Tai, Matt, Sora, and Joe."  
  
Everyone looked at 4, who just looked at each other.  
  
"Ever since you were born, you 4 bonded very quickly. It was destined for you 4 to become the protectors of the Digital World and for you to receive powers that will help you." Gennai said softly.  
  
How will Tai, Joe, Matt, and Sora handle this situation? Find out in the next chapter: Master of Courage.  
  
Me: How did you like it?  
  
Cody: Well, it sounded weird but it was good  
  
Davis: It wasn't that bad  
  
Tai: (is in shock)  
  
Sora: Where did you get this idea?  
  
Me: Good question, I just thought that it would be interesting to have the original digidestined to be born from the Digiworld  
  
Matt: We bonded really quickly  
  
Joe: That is weird  
  
Me: That probably is the weirdest part in this story. Please send me comments/questions/etc at courageandlove14@msn.com . Please r/r! 


	2. Master of Fire

1 Master of Courage  
  
Me: I'm back! This is continued off of The Legend of the Elders.  
  
Matt: Is this the one where..  
  
Me: (covered Matt's mouth) Don't say anything!  
  
Mimi: (giggles)  
  
Sora: Is this the one where what?  
  
Me: (shakes her head) You'll find out as soon as I write the fic  
  
Yolei: I guess it's a surprise then  
  
Me: (nods) Only Matt knows what happens in the story. and so do I  
  
Tai: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Me: (smacks Tai upside his head) You're not me!  
  
Tai: (grins sheepishly)  
  
Me: Let's get this story rolling!  
  
Tai and the others were resting in a forest near a lake on a nice sunny day. While the others were out playing Tag, Tai looked at his crest. All of a sudden, it seemed to move around, rearranging itself. The small triangles were already inside one of the circles while the big triangles were pointing inward.  
  
'What's going on with my crest?' Tai asked himself. Kari ran over to Tai, seeing that he was looking at his crest.  
  
"Are you going to play with us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll play this round." Tai said, taking his eyes away from his crest.  
  
"Ok, then you're it!" Kari shouted playfully, running far away from him.  
  
Tai smiled and ran into the woods where all the kids ran. He got Matt, who was already smiling at Tai's attitude. He ran after his brother while the kids kept out of their way. Unknown to the digidestined, Myotismon was watching them.  
  
'Look at them..they're nothing but children but they can cause so much trouble! Tai is already receiving his powers, I must stop him from using them!' Myotismon thought evilly.  
  
"Humilinatomon?"  
  
"Yes lord Myotismon?" asked the fiery Digimon.  
  
"Destroy Tai before he uses or discovers his powers." Myotismon ordered.  
  
"Yes lord, I won't let you down." Humilinatomon bowed deeply before dashing off. Myotismon smiled darkly as he watched them play.  
  
Tai was it once more and the others were running as fast as they could away from Tai. Tai walked around, wondering where the others were when suddenly he got hit by a fireball.  
  
"Ow! Who's there?" Tai asked.  
  
A fiery Digimon stepped out, throwing back his cloak. He looked a lot like Skullmeramon, only the flames were blood-red.  
  
"You're Tai.I must destroy you!" He said in his deep, crackling voice.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Matt as he and the others came.  
  
"Do not interfere with my battle! I must destroy him before he learns something very dangerous." Humilinatomon said.  
  
Tai then looked at his crest, which had already stopped rearranging itself. The big triangles had small circles inside them while the small triangles were pointing inward to the smaller circle. The crest was no longer orange, it was all the 8 colors of all the 8 crests. Orange was in between blue and red, red had pink beside it and beside pink was yellow. On blue's other side was purple, then green, and gray was beside green. All the colors were glowing brightly as Tai was enveloped in an orange circle of fire. The flames danced around his body and Tai raised his hands outstretched towards Humilinatomon.  
  
"You seem to be too late, Humilinatomon, I have already learned about my power. I am the Fire Elder!" Tai yelled softly as his hands released a ball of light and fire.  
  
The ball hit Humilinatomon so hard it knocked him off balance. He cried out in defeat as he stared into the eyes of the Fire Elder.  
  
"Even though you found you're power, the other 3 Elders haven't." Humilinatomon said as he slowly disappeared.  
  
All of the digidestined stared in shock at Tai. They now know he was one of the Elders that is supposed to protect the world. Tai looked at the others in a way they haven't seen him before. His eyes were still the same chocolate brown but his hair was turning from brown to black. An orange cloak appeared around his body as he swiftly turned to the west and headed off.  
  
"Where you going Tai?" Sora shouted.  
  
"To the place I protect." He shouted back as he disappeared along the horizion.  
  
The Fire Elder was discovered, which one of the 3 remaining Elders is going to get their power? Find out in: Guardian of Ice. 


	3. Guardian of Ice

Guardian of Ice  
  
Me: Hello all! Sorry for the little interruption for the Elder story. I had ideas for other stories and I got to wrapped up in them. I'm going to have a Harry Potter fanfic up soon so if you're a fan then check it out. Here's Guardian of Ice.  
  
  
  
The digidestined watched as their leader, Tai, went off to the area he was supposed to protect. He was known as the Fire Elder, destined to protect the Digital World. Now only Matt, Sora, and Joe needed to find their powers but what kind of powers, no one knows. Matt was leading the digidestined now that Tai was gone.  
  
"Do you think we'll see him again?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm sure about it, Kari." Joe said reassuringly, "Now we have to find out what our powers are."  
  
"Well, Agumon is a fire element and Tai had the power of fire. Biyomon has fire and wind so Sora might as well have the power of wind. Gomamon has the water element so Joe will have the power of water. Gabumon has the ice element so Matt will have the power of ice." Izzy explained typing on his laptop.  
  
Kari wasn't thinking about the powers, she was more worried about her brother. Ever since he left hours ago, she didn't feel so good. She remembered what he looked like after the battle. His now black hair, chocolate brown eyes, the orange cloak bearing the new and improved crest of Courage. She wondered what Matt would look like when he gets his powers. Suddenly, a gigantic tiger came rushing in. This tiger had blue stripes on his white body, 12 digi-cores, long gleaming teeth, and sharp purple claws.  
  
"Hello digidestined. My name is Baihumon, guardian of the western part of the Digital World." The tiger Digimon said just as a figure appeared from behind him, a familiar figure.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked excitedly. The figure pulled off the hood and revealed Tai, his black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"I'm only here to give you news." Tai said.  
  
"What kind of news?" Izzy asked.  
  
"This news will help you figure out the rest of the elements but first of all, you need to find the Ice Elder to decipher the prophecy I'll lead you to." Tai explained, his black hair still blowing in the furious winds.  
  
"This wind is strong." TK said, hanging on to his hat.  
  
"Not for the Wind Elder." Tai said calmly, not minding the wind at all.  
  
"So in order to find the Ice Elder, we need to see if Matt, Sora, or Joe can decipher the next prophecy?" Izzy asked. Tai nodded.  
  
"Now, follow me." Tai said, walking off into the deep, dense forest. Baihumon offered us a ride so it was only Tai and Baihumon who were walking in the direction of a blizzard.  
  
"Each of us Elders will work with one of the guardians of the Digital World. The Ice Elder will work with the guardian of the North, I work with Baihumon, the Wind Elder will work with the guardian of the South, and the Water Elder will work with Azulongmon." Tai explained softly.  
  
"What happens when the Ice Elder is found?" Matt asked.  
  
"Then the Ice Elder will have to defeat a Digimon like I did, only then will he be known as the Ice Elder."  
  
The digidestined entered the cold, chilling climate in the Digital World. Only Matt and Gabumon weren't cold.  
  
"Maybe Matt is the Ice Elder." TK said, turning his head to look at his older brother.  
  
Tai didn't answer back, he just kept on walking. Sora noticed that he had been quiet ever since he talked about the Elders. Which Elder was she? Wind or Water? Only way to find out is to see if she could solve the prophecy that Wind or Water could solve. They came to a stop in front of a cave, the top covered with snow. Matt looked at his crest and gasped in shock. His crest was changing: the broken circle in the middle was no longer broken, the wings grew bigger and looked the same.  
  
"Uh Tai, why is my crest changing?" Matt asked as Tai turned back to face him.  
  
"It's changing because you're getting closer to finding your power." Tai explained. Matt looked at his crest and saw that it stopped, looking exactly like the one on top the cave entrance.  
  
As they entered, Matt began to look at the hieroglyphics engraved on the walls of the cave. As he read them, he heard a voice saying the words in English as he read. Matt realized that it was his voice that was repeating the words in his head.  
  
"When the Light disappears,  
  
Fire will light up.  
  
When it becomes hot,  
  
Wind will cool it down.  
  
When the Earth is dry,  
  
Water will flourish the Earth with cool water.  
  
When the waters flood,  
  
Ice will freeze the water.  
  
When Fire, Wind, Water, and Ice combine powers,  
  
They will bring peace and harmony to the Earth.  
  
When Fire dies out,  
  
When Wind will blows out,  
  
When Ice melts,  
  
When Water dries out,  
  
That's when Darkness will blanket the Earth.  
  
The Digidestined will weep over the deaths of Fire, Water, Wind, and Ice,  
  
Only then will they be revived and battle the Darkness." Matt recited fluently.  
  
Everyone except Baihumon and Tai stared at Matt with widen eyes.  
  
"Matt is the Ice Elder." TK said astonished.  
  
A rumble was heard, as it got closer it sounded like footsteps.  
  
"Where is the Ice Elder?" a voiced asked loudly, echoing off of the ice.  
  
"We don't know where he is." Tai said, blocking the view of the cave.  
  
"Oh yeah, Fire Elder, who's going to stop me?" the voice mocked.  
  
"If I have to, I'll stop you."  
  
"You're brave, maybe I'll wipe you out first then I'll get to the Ice Elder."  
  
Matt peeked his eyes out to look who was there. It was Blizzardramon. Blizzardramon looked like a wolf with icicles hanging from his body. His eyes were icy blue and his fur was blue and white, like Baihumon's fur. Blizzardramon ran full speed at Tai, slamming him into an ice wall. Tai slumped to the floor, barely conscious. Tai opened his eyes and sent a flame wall at Blizzardramon but it was blocked by his Ice Shield attack.  
  
"Blizzardramon is an artic wolf that can withstand fire. His attacks are Ice Shield and Ice Blizzard, which can backfire any of his enemy's plans." Izzy explained.  
  
Tai was yet again rammed into an ice wall, this time knocking him out cold. Kari became scared as Matt's crest of Friendship glowed with an intense blue. Matt was so enraged at Blizzardramon for hurting his friend.  
  
"I am the Ice Elder." He said coldly as he ran out into battle, not hearing the screams of his name.  
  
"So the Ice Elder finally showed himself. Ready for your death wish?" Blizzardramon said tauntingly. Matt was so enraged at him that he sent a storm of snow and ice at Blizzardramon. Blizzardramon was frozen solid as the attack hit him. Matt gave the ice a light kick and it shattered into pieces.  
  
"Yay! You did it!" TK shouted, hugging his brother tight.  
  
As everyone went over to Matt, Kari went over to her unconscious brother. Baihumon was sitting down next to Tai, nudging him with his head. Joe was the one to realize that Tai wasn't there with them. Kari tried to wake him up but no luck. Even Joe tried. Minutes later, he woke up, feeling better than he did before he was slammed and rammed into the wall.  
  
"I need to go back to my spot with Baihumon. See you guys soon." Tai said, giving his last good-byes to everyone then disappeared on the back of Baihumon.  
  
"I need to go also." Matt said, looking at the sunset. His hair had changed from blonde to brown, his eyes were the same, and he got a blue cloak. (Note: The reason their hair changes is because when they were born they were born with that color of hair.)  
  
Who are the Water and Wind Elders? Find out next time on: Keeper of Wind.  
  
What did you all think? Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 3 of the Legend of the Elders. Stay tuned for more on the Legend of the Elders! Please R/R! 


	4. Keeper of Wind

1.1.1 Keeper of Wind  
  
By: Courage and Reliability  
  
Sora said a good-bye to Matt as she and the group left him in that spot. TK's spirit was down because his brother wasn't there to comfort him. Kari tried to comfort TK since she had been through the exact same situation and it worked. Or at least that's what she thought anyway.  
  
"Sora, maybe we should stop." Izzy said as they appeared in a rainforest down south of where they left Matt.  
  
"Yeah, everyone let's rest." Sora said. Everyone slumped down, all happy they were stopping.  
  
"Well Sora, it's just you and me left now." Joe said as he sat down next to Sora.  
  
"Yeah, it's strange though." Sora said. She felt the wind pick up as the clouds got darker and much thicker.  
  
"We might as well take shelter." Izzy said.  
  
"But where?" TK asked. Suddenly, a turtle-like Digimon ran to them, carrying Matt on top of him.  
  
"Need a lift?" Matt asked. Everyone jumped on and felt the wind lash at their faces as they were taken to a castle.  
  
"Good to see you again Matt." Mimi said. Matt nodded.  
  
"I am Xuanmon, guardian of the North." The Digimon replied. He looked like a turtle with a tree on top of his shell. He had 2 heads.  
  
Just then, Baihumon rushed in and looked worried. "Have you seen Tai lately?" Matt shook his head as Xuanmon shook his 2 heads.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked, fear filled her voice. Baihumon looked at her.  
  
"I remember he had to do an errand for me and when I came back an hour later, he wasn't there. He disappeared just yesterday." Baihumon explained.  
  
Kari's eyes widened as tears brimmed her eyes. Tai disappearing wasn't a good sign.  
  
Tai then ran to the group, panting.  
  
"Where were you?" Baihumon asked him. "I was getting worried."  
  
"I ran into a couple of Digimon that serve the one Digimon that the Wind Elder must defeat. I was about to get into deep trouble when Ebonwumon saved me. She let me stay with her until I was well enough to go." Tai explained, still panting from running so fast. Ebonwumon flew into view. She looked like a phoenix only she had a long, thin beak and 12 digicores circling around her waist.  
  
"Sorry to worry you about Tai, Baihumon. He was too weak to continue. Since he took a bad hit." Ebonwumon apologized.  
  
"As long as he is fine then I'm not too worried." Baihumon said, giving her one of his smiles. As those 3 talked, the digidestined were having their own conversation with Tai and Matt.  
  
"Where did you go anyways Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Baihumon wanted me to grab some flowers to add to his little garden so I went to find some. I saw some really pretty flowers but I realized after I tried to pick them that they were actually Digimon." Tai explained softly, his hair flowing wildly in the wind.  
  
"Ouch, painful." Palmon said. Tai looked at her and gave a small laugh.  
  
"So how do we find who is the Wind Elder?" Joe asked Matt. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Ask Tai. He's the one who knows." Matt said.  
  
"Hey Tai, how can we find out who's the Wind Elder?" Joe asked Tai. Tai tore his glance away from Palmon and onto the older boy's eyes.  
  
"Just like last time, you and Sora need to see who can read the prophecy." Tai said.  
  
"That's all?" Sora asked. Tai nodded. "I thought it was something much harder than that."  
  
"It is hard, to those who aren't Elders and to the Water Elder. I have instructions to find the Water Elder anyways." Matt said.  
  
"I bet you that Joe is the Water Elder." Gomamon said.  
  
"He might be. You'll see when you find the Wind Elder." Tai said.  
  
Tai took out a small watch and used it to warp everyone to the cave that they would have to enter.  
  
"Listen up, I will take Joe and Sora in to see who can read the prophecy since I know the prophecy, like Matt." Tai said. Joe and Sora walked with Tai into a dimly lit cave with very small writing written on the wall.  
  
"Are we supposed to read this?" Joe asked Tai.  
  
"What do you think I took you in here for?" Tai said.  
  
"I guess we have to read it then." Joe complained.  
  
Sora, unlike Joe, was already busy reading the prophecy. It turned out to be the same prophecy as last time. Joe and Sora went outside and reported that Sora was the Wind Elder. Tai came out shortly after they came out. Matt went over to him and after Tai told him what happened, Matt smiled. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew all of the digidestined into the cave wall. Tai, Matt, and Sora got up, they barely had a scratch on them.  
  
"I am Tundaramon, a virus type Digimon. My Tornado Storm and Gusting Wind attacks are unstoppable." Tundaramon looked like Garudamon, only she was a dark blue and her piercing golden eyes looked deadly.  
  
"Don't stare into her eyes, you will be put under her spell." Tai whispered to the group. Matt looked Tundaramon over, except her eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes, Ice Elder? Afraid that you may be put under a spell?" She asked teasingly. She tried to pick up Matt when Tai got in his way.  
  
"Ahh, so it's the Fire Elder, the leader of the digidestined and Elders. You'll make a great warrior." Tundaramon said, holding him up to eye level. Tai closed his eyes and the Digimon started screaming. Tai was released from her grip but hit the ground hard. Sora ran over, much too worried about her love being hurt badly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sora asked, tears forming in her eyes. Tai nodded slowly. He took his hand and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Sh Sora. I'll be fine." He said weakly. Tai then lost consciousness. Sora held him in her arms and sobbed on his shirt. (Author's Note: Aww… isn't that cute? I just had to add that. Maybe I'll feature this more often in future stories.) After she stopped sobbing, she looked at Tundaramon, her eyes glowing with anger.  
  
"You hurt my boyfriend, now you must pay for I am the Wind Elder." Sora said. Tundaramon stared at her with fear in her eyes and she suddenly laughed nervously.  
  
"You think a puny little digital human would hurt me? I think not." Tundaramon taunted. Sora narrowed her eyes and summoned up a tornado that was so powerful it can destroy anything.  
  
"It's time you were put back where you belong." Sora whispered coldly as Tundaramon was sucked up in the twister. Everyone sighed in relief, at least most of them. Kari went over to where Tai had passed out on top of Sora.  
  
"I-Is he going to be okay?" Kari sobbed. Sora looked up at her and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Kari. I sure hope so." Sora said, peering down at Tai. Joe came over and started to check up on him to see if he had any bad injuries. Not a single scratch was on him, not even a broken bone from that death defying fall.  
  
A day later, the group was just discussing what had happened a day ago when Tai started to wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes to peer at a smiling Biyomon.  
  
"Good day Tai. The others, especially Sora and Kari were worried you wouldn't make it." Biyomon said, a huge smile replaced her sad face. Tai gave a small nod and got up. Baihumon, Xuanmon, and Ebonwumon noticed Tai was awake. Baihumon looked relieved.  
  
"Glad you're up and wide awake." Ebonwumon said, "Because we are going to have quite a walk to our meeting place after we find the Water Elder." Tai nodded.  
  
Sora and Matt saw Tai and they both hugged him tightly. The 3 Digi-gods laughed as the rest of the team hugged him also.  
  
"Well, we must wait until Joe finds his power." Sora said, staring at Joe. Joe looked at her and nodded. He knew he was going to be the Water Elder. Joe knew it.  
  
When will Joe find his powers? Find out in the next chapter: Seeker of Water. 


End file.
